dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxxx (revived)
}} Maxxx is adult comedy TV channel that airs TV shows. It also airs Poker, Children Cartoons, US Drama (that already aired on ABS-CBN), ABS-CBN Drama (dubbed in English) and Youtubers Videos for obvious reasons. It time-shared with LittleKulitNation. It airs on 7pm-3am (Maxxx would simulcast ANC at 3am-6am) History Maxxx had a test broadcast together with Velvet and Balls (both defunct) since September 2007. Maxxx had an official launch on January 1, 2008. Maxxx has also aired selected shows over UHF channel Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports+Action). Maxxx ceased airing on September 30, 2010. Its channel space was replaced by Solar's Jack TV. ABS-CBN to launch Ligatainment on early 2018 (along with Kids Myx Channel) and the Ligatainment was renamed to Maxxx on February 2018. Some people thinks the revival of Maxxx maybe due to ABS-CBN likes to revive defunct TV channels. Maxxx was launched in test broadcast on February 19, 2018 at 7:00 pm. The first programme to air is Penn and Teller: Bull****!. On April 11, 2018, when Zero Percent Smile started production, ABS-CBN announced that Zero Percent Smile will be Maxxx's First Original Series (Netflix in other markets). On April 16, 2018, ABS-CBN announced to air some animes (with English subtitles) on Maxxx, filling the void of Hero's TV channel version. also might air Aggretsuko (A Netflix Original Anime outside Philippines (in fictional) and Japan) by April 19. on July 8, 2018, Maxxx was broadcast 24 hour a day due to live Antonio Halili's Funeral coverage, making LitleKulitNation was taken off-air on that day. on January 1, 2019 at 12:00am, Maxxx was tragically shift focused to adult comedy channel and rebrands with new logo based on Adult Swim logo and drops 5% of non-comedy shows. original channel description Maxxx is the answer of SkyCable after the expiration of the contract of Solar Entertainment's Jack TV. Maxxx is fairly similar in themes and audience with Jack TV typically the male-audience ranging from teens to men. Maxxx features shows based on poker, racing, comedy, adult-themed shows and cartoons and all-time classic old TV series such as Star Trek, Flash Gordon, Lucky Louie, Nicholas Lakewood and Scrubs. List of Programming * The Simpsons (2018-present) * 1000 Ways to Die (2018-present) * Sk8board Scatters! (2018-present) * Countryballs: The Animated Series (2018-present) (also airs on TV5) * West Coast Customs (2018-present) * Family Guy (2018-present) * The Super Awesome Crazy But Insane Robot Show (2018-present) * Fugget About It (2018-present) * iDubbbz (2018-present) * Smosh (2018-present) * Mythbusters (2018-present) * Stranger Things (2018-present) * The Super Milk-chan Show (2018-present) * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Taken (2018-present) * Sammy J and Ricky in Rickets Lane (2017-present) * The Team Fortress Show (2018-present) * Lethal Weapon (2018-present) * Shut Up Cartoons! (2018-present) * Filipino Poker Tour (2018-present) * Penn & Teller: Bull****! (2018-present) * Survivor (2018-present) (moved from Jack TV) * Just Kidding (2018-present) * Green Hills (2018-present) * Painful Cat (2018-present) * SketchSanity! (2018-present) * jPod (2018-present) * The Nicki Minaj Show (2018-present) * Our Puppet World (2018-present) * Mondo Mini Shows (March 1, 2018-present) * Cheat! (March 3, 2018-present) * The Nutshack (March 1, 2018-present) * 12 oz. Mouse (March 5, 2018-present) * MAD (2018-present) * Aggretsuko (April 19, 2018-present) * Working!! (Season 1 and 2) (April 2018-present) * Rurouni Kenshin (as Samurai X) (April 2018-present) * Last Exile (April 2018-present) * Free! (April 2018-present) * Cyborg 009 (2001 version) (April 2018-present) * Final Space (May 2018-present) * Behind the Music that Sucks (June 2018-present) Movies and Specials * MAXXX Showtime (2007-2010, 2018-present) Upcoming * Zero Percent Smile (original series) (February 2019) * Tigtone (February 2019) Former programming (relaunched) * Strike Back (2018-2019) (moved to Cinemax) * La Luna Sangre (English dub) (2018-2019) * The Loud House (2018-2019) * Jonny Quest (2018-2019) Former programming (original) * The 4400 * ''48 Hours'' * ''The Academy'' * ''The Agency'' * American Inventor * Attack of the Show * Ballbreakers * Behind the Music that Sucks * Bikini Destinations * Bikini Life Adventures * Boston Legal * Breaking Bad * The Bronx is Burning * Build or Bust * ''Bullrun'' * CSI: NY * Camouflage * Cheat! * Cheaters * Cinematech * Cinematech: Nocturnal Emissions * ''The Cleaner'' * ''The Collector'' * Combat! * Crash Test Dummies * Creature Comforts * Destination X * ''Dexter'' * [[Drug Enforcement Administration|''D. E. A.]] * [[The Dead Zone (TV series)|''The Dead Zone]] * ''Extras'' * ''Exposed'' * Fear Factor * ''Fear Itself'' * Filipino Poker Tour * ''Flight of the Conchords'' * ''Flash Gordon'' * ''Fraiser'' * Freestyle Moto X * Friday Night Project * Friday the 13th: The Series * ''From the Earth to the Moon'' * The Gamekillers * ''The Guard'' * God, the Devil and Bob * ''Ghost Hunters International'' * Highlander: The Series * Hey Joel * Hot n' Heavy * How Does That Work? * The IT Crowd * ''IHRA Nitro Jam Series'' * International Fight League * ''jPod'' * John From Cincinnati * Just Kidding * Keys to the VIP * The King of Queens * Kingdom Hospital * Lewis Black's Root of All Evil * Late Show with David Letterman * Lucky Louie * Men 7 Show * Mind of the Married Man * Mission: Impossible * ''Missing'' * Mondo Mini Shows * ''Modern Toss'' * Most Daring * Most Shocking * ''Murder'' * ''NCIS'' * Nicholas Lakewood * ''Nowhere Man'' * ''Nowhere to Run'' * NUMB3RS * The Nutshack * Odd Job Jack * The Office * Penn & Teller: Bull****! * Pinks All Out * Planet Rock Profiles * Pros vs. Joes * ''Ralph TV'' * ''Scrubs'' * ''Sons of Butcher'' * South Park * Sports Action Team * Stag * Star Trek * Stargate: Atlantis * Street Tuner Challenge * Stupid, Stupid Man * Superbikes * The Real Wedding Crashers * ReGenesis * ''Rome'' * ''Spawn'' * ''Spooks'' * Survivor (Borneo to Cook Islands) † * Tales from the Darkside * The Twilight Zone * The Daily Show * The Colbert Report * The Super Awesome Crazy But Insane Robot Show * The Lost Room * The Ultimate Fighter (*) * The Wild Side * The Wrong Coast * Three Sheets * Ultimate Blackjack Tour * UFC Unleashed (*) * UFC Wired (*) * Unique Whips * V-Twin TV * World Poker Tour * X-Play * ''Vroom Vroom'' * Wide World of Fights * World Supercross GP * World's Wildest Police Videos * WWE 24/7 PPV Classics (*) - Now moved to Balls (†) - This show was first aired on UHF TV channel Studio 23, Later seasons, beginning with Survivor: Fiji to the latest season, This show were moved to Solar Entertainment's flagship multi-media channels: The VHF TV station Solar TV (RPN), cable channel Jack TV, the now-defunct cable channel C/S and C/S Origin, and the previous seasons on Q of GMA Network Trivia * Cignal, Satlite and Agilasat air this on LittleKulitNation slot for an obvious reason. Category:Philippines Category:ABS-CBN Category:2008 Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008 Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:2000s Category:2008 establishments Category:2000s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2000s